Complément parfait
by Cinq Moonstruck
Summary: Aquello nunca fue destinado a suceder, más cada vez que se frecuentaban, no podían evitar que sus corazones latieran más rápido por la presencia del otro. No planearon enamorarse como lo hicieron. ¿Pero no es así como funciona el amor?
1. Lo que aprendí con él

_Amar es sacrificar, cuidar es ceder._

_Una vez conocí a un hombre,  
que lo percibía de la misma manera  
Me amó y me cuidó, e hizo mucho más._

_Asimismo aprendí con él, que amar  
era esperar; y cuidar era comprender.  
Amar era un segundo y cuidar un minuto._

_Hoy que despertamos juntos y enredados,  
me alegra saber por qué fuimos el complemento perfecto._

.

.

Los rayos del sol ya se colaban por la ventana de su laboratorio, anunciando que el día apenas había comenzado, en su jornada laboral.

Hange Zoe se encontraba explorando su librero, esperando descubrir soluciones a su nuevo experimento. Ansiaba poder encontrar una manera de evitar, que el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, se detuviera al terminársele el combustible. En otras palabras, pretendía crear un artefacto que genere su propia energía.

Aquello podría reemplazar el tanque de gas, o al menos, ser un dispositivo de emergencia al desgaste de éste. Ya había desarrollado un proceso con energía química, donde utilizaba nitrógeno más pequeños pedazos de carbono y cobre. Produciendo combustión, el dióxido en el ambiente se convertiría en un gas combustible.

Sin embargo, todo aquello no funcionaba bien. Tanto el cobre y el carbono eran piezas muy grandes, por lo que debía encontrar una manera de manipularlas en su tamaño más pequeño para poder completar la catálisis.

Dando vueltas en círculos, atrapada en sus pensamientos, escuchó pequeños golpes en su puerta.

– Pase – respondió al llamado de la puerta, sin dejar de pensar sobre su invento.

– Hange-san – el joven de cabello castaño reparó en el desorden de la habitación, lo que suponía que estaba en medio de alguna investigación suya. – Perdón por la interrupción, pero el comandante la necesita en su despacho.

– El comandan… ¡Oh! Erwin – Repasó y detuvo sus pensamientos ¿Había escuchado bien?

– Sí, sugirió que vaya apenas pueda – insistió

– De acuerdo, gracias por el recado.

El joven se retiró rápidamente. Haciendo cambiar sus pensamientos involuntariamente.

Entonces pensó en él, en ambos. Por lo que se refiere a ellos, entre sus deberes y responsabilidades, no se les autorizaba cruzar sentimientos. Posiblemente porque ella no era capaz de interpretar la opinión de él sobre ella, debido a su apacible carácter y su costumbre de dialogar sólo lo necesario. Tanto contrastaban sus personalidades, que le era imposible imaginarse a él fijándose en ella.

Sí, aquello nunca fue destinado a suceder, no estaban destinados a fraternizar, tampoco a enamorarse como lo hicieron. Pero la vida no tiene el hábito de seguir un plan. Ahora bien, ella no se oponía a ello, porque Erwin Smith precisaba de todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Quien pensaría que aquel hombre fuese tan apasionado cuando estaban juntos, tan lujurioso en las noches, tan tranquilo por la mañana. Se ensimismó con él, en la curiosidad de saber por qué actuaba así, cuando para otras personas, él era una persona serena y racional en todo momento.

Llegó a la respuesta poco a poco, cuando ella y Erwin conversaban por las noches. A veces podía ser una charla monótona. No obstante, lo habitual, consistía en él contándole sus miedos, sus frustraciones o culpas. Ella podía perder el control, al no saber qué hacer, intentando reconfortarlo. Más lo recuperaba cuando, en sus miedos y culpas, él la abrazaba con fervor, mientras ella besaba sus cabellos y su rostro.

Sin embargo, todo aquello difería si hablaban de los disgustos del día, o alguna frustración del pasado. Allí Erwin, el hombre responsable e impasible que todos conocían, dejaba de existir en un arrebato. Para convertirse en un amante carnal, fogoso y, especialmente, salvaje. Dejando de lado la gentileza, la confinaba entre sus brazos y cualquier superficie lisa. Desnudándola con avidez, desesperación y apetito.

Fue allí donde entendió que su amado se liberaba, al consumar ese acto de amor. Donde no solo se entregaba totalmente a él, sino también le daba la libertad de hacerla y deshacerla allí mismo. Porque si él deseaba intentar algo nuevo ¿Por qué no permitírselo?

Pronto llegaría a su despacho. Le extrañaba el hecho que hubiese enviado a alguien, para decirle que fuese a su encuentro. Normalmente iba el mismo, si era por trabajo, puesto que nunca desperdiciaba oportunidad para verla. De otra manera, esperaba a la noche para conversar de lo que fuese. ¿Sería muy importante? ¿Acaso tendría que ver con su relación? Y si… tal vez ¿quería dejarla? No, estaba maquinando una historia increíble sin fundamento.

Abrió la puerta dejando apreciar a Erwin de pie, observando a través de la ventana, casi dándole la espalda. Sintiéndose un poco alterada, cerró la puerta tras sí, anunciando su llegada.

– ¿Querías verme? – dijo expresamente, mientras se acercaba a él.

– Siempre deseo verte – respondió él sin girar su vista hacia ella. – Pero ésta vez necesitamos hablar.

Apenas cruzó la puerta sintiéndose inquieta, ahora resultaba ser un manojo de nervios. Le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a él, a su vez, Erwin giró para observarla.

Acortó rápidamente los pasos faltantes hacia ella, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Desde su mejilla, descendió hasta alcanzar las manos de Hange con las propias. Quizá así le daría un poco de valor para lo que planeó decirle.

Dicho de otra manera, aquello lo preparó tiempo atrás, semanas, tal vez un mes y algo más. Sin embargo, si hasta ahora no se pronunció de ninguna manera, fue por miedo. Ella lograba arrancarle ésa seguridad en sí mismo, que tanto lo caracterizaba, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, ella lo sabía. Más no parecía importarle tomar ventaja de ello. Concediendo ésa seguridad, de vuelta a él. Por el contrario, en la situación actual, no conseguía conjugar las palabras que tanto había recitado para sus adentros, en un intento de evitar, lo que ocurría en éste preciso instante.

– ¿Erwin? En serio que me estás asustando. – pronunció su amada, intentando sacarlo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Qué pasa? – Notó en su mirada preocupación mezclada con curiosidad.

– Hange… – Aquella expresión le concedió iniciativa, no soportaba verla nerviosa, mucho menos si fuese su culpa. Apretó sus manos entre las suyas, pretendiendo obtener determinación, aunque fuese un poco. – Dime ¿Tú… crees que nuestra relación deba continuar?

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, encontró a Hange con los ojos colmados de lágrimas, sin derramar ninguna aún.

– Entonces era eso… – pronunció intentando apartar sus manos entrelazadas. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. No sólo faltó completar la oración, también mal interpretaban sus intenciones.

– No, Hange espera – ella consiguió soltarse de su agarre, con la intención de marcharse. Giró en sentido opuesto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. A su vez Erwin alcanzó a retenerla en sus brazos.

– Me refería a si debía continuar avanzando. – dicho esto se aferró a su espalda buscando comprensión por su insensatez.

En un primer instante, Hange se hallaba tensa entre sus brazos. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que ella pudiese articular palabra.

– ¿Avanzar? – alcanzó a decir antes de que Erwin le hiciera girar hacía sí, permitiéndole besar su rostro. Allí se encargó de limpiar las pocas lágrimas en su piel. Acariciándole ligeramente, consiguió tranquilizarla para, al fin, anunciar su cometido.

– Sí Hange, avanzar. Deseo formar una familia contigo.

.

.

_Cuando no estás junto a mí,  
siempre te pienso en colores,  
junto al olor a café de nuestras mañanas,  
pensando en lo perfecta que luces,  
al unísono de la luz del sol, filtrándose por la ventana._

_Te extraño incluso cuando estás a mi lado.  
Sueño con tu cuerpo, aun cuando estás durmiendo en mis brazos.  
Entonces sé que las palabras 'te amo' nunca podrán ser suficientes._

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! lectores míos_

Soy Cinqmoon y éste es el primer fanfic eruhan que escribo, espero que les guste. El siguiente capítulo será rated 18, por lo que así lo puse en las etiquetas. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, por supuesto 3

Les comento que hago fanarts. No puedo publicarlo aquí, así que les invito a seguir mi página si desean ver mis ilustraciones:3 Aquí: cinqmoon/

Hasta pronto~

Paz y von


	2. Esperar

_Mi mente bajó a un río, sentándose en la orilla.  
Trató de pensar, pero no pudo.  
Así que saltó y se zambulló.  
Buscando algo que, tal vez, no encontraría._

_El río heló mi alma y mente.  
Más admitió contemplarme a tu lado.  
Por favor, toma mi mano.  
Muéstrame cómo hacer las cosas bien…_

El ambiente de la habitación estaba fresco, ningún ruido se atravesaba. La ventana entreabierta, permitió el ingreso de un viento helado, llegando directo a sus cuerpos. Hange no pudo evitar estremecerse, entre los brazos de Erwin, quien se ciñó a ella con firmeza. Lo cual permitió descansar su cabeza en el torso de él.

No sólo fue el viento, aquella propuesta la había dejado susceptible. Sin ser capaz de articular una respuesta coherente, de la misma manera, se sentía avergonzada. Jamás habría visto venir aquel escenario, se suponía que tenían un acuerdo.

– Cuéntame tus pensamientos. – solicitó Smith. Sin ser capaz de percibir la inquietud de su acompañante.

– Erwin, cariño… – pronunció, lo último, en un susurro. Hange se sentía incapaz de negarle aquello, a uno de los hombres de su vida.

Por supuesto, Erwin Smith era su compañero, comandante, y sobre todo, su amante incondicional. Más no conseguía dejar de lado las opiniones, que podrían tener, los otros valiosos; Levi y Moblit.

Su manera de quererlos distaba mucho, con respecto a Erwin. Si bien Levi era como su hermano mayor, protegiéndola y tratándola hoscamente. Moblit era más como su fiel mejor amigo, quien la alentaba a continuar, cuidando que no se haga daño, en sus imprudencias.

Considerando a los mencionados anteriormente, ninguno de los dos, pensaría siquiera que el adjetivo "materno" aludía a sus características. Siendo que ella misma rechazaba aquello, al ser una entusiasta de las aventuras. Disfrutando experiencias, ella era curiosa, apreciaba la ciencia, la imaginación y las cosas nuevas. Dicho de otra manera, esperar durante nueve meses, la llegada de una criatura, no tenía cabida en sus planes.

– ¿Sí? – respondió su acompañante. Ante su oración incompleta, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos, por unos pocos segundos.

Debía encontrar una manera para decirle sus reflexiones. Porque no comprendía aquella urgencia suscitada en él. A pesar de que su relación llevaba algunos años, concertaron no tener hijos, para evitar hablar de su relación. Así como también, evadir responsabilidades y explicaciones engorrosas, de fallecer alguno de los dos en combate.

– No puedo. – anunció la castaña. Con un ínfimo aire de inseguridad en su voz, Zoë esperó la respuesta de su amado.

Aun cuando escuchó su negativa, Erwin rechazó el hecho. Preguntándose si realmente existía algún impedimento, por parte de su amada. O quizás, la respuesta se debía a su impulsividad, al no saber cómo expresarse, ante la propuesta de él.

– Entiendo. – concedió. No deseaba presionarle a aceptar, de todas formas, Hange no cedía tan fácilmente, respecto a sus habilidades de persuasión.

– Más bien… – se apresuró a decir, la castaña. Desde su lugar, aun abrazados, había percibido el cuerpo de Erwin, tensarse.

– Necesitas tiempo. – completó su respuesta. – Para evaluarlo y observar más posibilidades ¿No es así? – cuestionó. A la vez, apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de su amada, como en un arrullo.

– Sí… – afirmó con desánimo. Hange, no pretendía decirlo de esa manera. Pero concertaba lo preciso de aquella oración, para su situación actual. A pesar de no poder verlo a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que sus respuestas, le habían desilusionado.

– Comprendo. – admitió, luego de un breve silencio. – Más bien… lamento haberlo propuesto, de manera tan abrupta. – agregó, sintiéndose pesimista.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, Smith imaginó una respuesta positiva. Probablemente esa era la razón por la cual se sentía desalentado, haber tenido expectativas.

– Erwin, simplemente he dicho "No puedo", por ahora. Puedo cambiar de opinión pronto… – pronunció Zoë. Apartó la cabeza del firme torso de su amante, elevando su vista. Para poder descubrir si sus suposiciones, eran ciertas.

En efecto, la expresión de él estaba alicaída. Por lo tanto, Erwin decidió no verla a los ojos apenas hizo contacto, no obstante, notándose ensimismado. Colocó delicadamente su mano derecha, en el rostro de Erwin, llegando a su mejilla. Tratando de confirmar que sus palabras, pudieran alcanzarlo.

A su vez, el rubio atrapó su mano con la propia. Atrayéndola hacia sus labios para besar, con ternura, el dorsal de la misma. – Está bien, esperaré.

Tan caballero, como siempre, Hange reconoció cuanto amaba a ese hombre. Más el sentimiento de culpa, ya había empezado a estrujarle el pecho.

A continuación, la puerta fue abierta abruptamente, causando que sus cuerpos se alejaran. Evitando así, la continuación de aquella plática.

Un individuo de cabello negro, surgió detrás de la puerta. Caminando unos cuántos pasos hacia ellos, con expresión marcada en el rostro, dirigió su mirada a Erwin.

– Ya deberías saber por qué estoy aquí. – advirtió, con tono de voz irritado.

– No hacía falta que vinieras, Levi. Mis deberes aguardaban a las once horas. – comentó Erwin apaciblemente. Sin figurarse el porqué de la aceleración, en sus asuntos pendientes.

– Pues se te han adelantado. Nile requiere hablar contigo, cuanto antes. – reveló Levi. Viendo de reojo a Hange, quien parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Quizá no debió haber entrado de esa manera…

Retornó hacia la puerta, con la intención de marcharse. Asumiendo por concluido la entrega de su mensaje, prefirió abandonar el lugar por su desatino.

– Iré contigo. Nos vemos luego, Hange. – declaró. Observando a su amada, con un tinte de tristeza en los ojos y a modo de despedida.

Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Hange, se limitó a observarlos hasta su salida. Reaccionando tarde, caminó hacia la puerta, mientras su brazo se levantó en dirección a ella. Consiguió llegar con pesadez, respaldándose en esta, descansó su frente y cerró sus ojos.

¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto? Es decir, sabía que él había dejado atrás, un amor, por las mismas circunstancias que los atormentaban. No sólo a ella, probablemente a todos sus compañeros en el escuadrón, sufrían de esa ansiedad innata al acaecer de la muerte, por causa de los titanes. Incluso los propios humanos podrían ser peligrosos, en ése sentido. Como alguna vez, le había narrado Erwin, sobre el fallecimiento de su padre, a causa del gobierno.

En cuanto a su ambición por analizar titanes y descifrar todos aquellos misterios enterrados, aprendió a respetar su vida. Por las constantes reprimendas, de sus más allegados y al observarlo a él. Aun sin un ápice de expresión en el rostro, pero al borde de la desesperación, sus bellos ojos azules manifestaban demasiado. Aquello no era lo más grato de ver, mucho menos sentir…

Simultáneamente, a sus ojos se le acumulaban lágrimas, conforme su mente producía teorías, atormentándola en el proceso.

A lo mejor, la idea de "tener un hijo" sería como una hazaña de valentía, en ese mundo despiadado, la continuación de sus rígidas ambiciones y, tal vez, una evidente señal de que él… existió.

Por otro lado, dos hombres caminaban por un pasillo, hacia un pequeño lobby. Donde el líder de la policía militar, les esperaba. Sin haber cruzado ninguna palabra, juzgando el tono de voz de Levi, Erwin intuyó que una situación de alarma, surgió de pronto.

– Por favor, vigila el área. – encomendó Smith hacia Ackerman. En respuesta, Levi sólo asintió.

El rubio entró sin más a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

– Buenos días, Erwin – empezó Nile, a modo de bienvenida. – dejemos las formalidades. – apresuró desde su asiento.

– De acuerdo ¿Qué sucede? – concedió Smith. Alcanzando el sillón de enfrente.

– Se ha sabido en mi división, que un líder de tu escuadrón, encontró un objeto de investigación, en una de sus expediciones. – explicó Dok

– ¿Cuál podrá ser? – inquirió Erwin. Temiendo que sea Hange, la involucrada en el asunto.

– Un escrito, sobre "Los sujetos de Ymir" – alegó en respuesta. – Tendrás que viajar conmigo a Stohess, para aclarar este lío. – determinó Nile, como propuesta.

Definitivamente, no permitiría que la situación pasara a mayores. Por lo que escuchó, se trataba casi de un rumor, insignificante, si se encargaba él mismo. No se perdonaría si tocaran un solo cabello de Hange, no los dejaría.

– De acuerdo, partiremos por la tarde.

_ Un conjunto de nubes se asoma.  
Se expanden con zozobra, en forma de gotas,  
En el rostro y cuerpo, vacilantes.  
¿Acaso la lluvia me envolverá enteramente?_

_Más anhelo tus brazos envolviéndome.  
A tus ojos brillantes, tu sonrisa de estilo perfecto.  
Junto a tu rostro, tan elegante y justo.  
Con tu cuerpo sublime, encajando perfecto al mío…_

.

.

¡Hola, hola!

_Sí... estoy viva~_ Les traigo buenas y malas noticias.

La mala es que ésta pequeña historia, que originalmente la pensé en sólo 2 capítulos. Proyecto que serán algo más de 4 capítulos, perdonen :c

La buena es que tenemos un fanfic tipo prólogo~ (Mi adorada senpai MelMew-Smith escribió un fanfic, como lo que sucedió para que llegaran a esta relación~)

Volviendo al tema, sin la ayuda de mi senpai, éste capítulo, tampoco habría sido posible (Eh... dejó de funcionar, hace unos días) me inspiró mucho 3 as como también, los preciosos comentarios que tuvo el primer cap c:

De la misma manera, debo comentarles que sigo una línea de tiempo en el manga, no mencionaré el año, pero probablemente se podrá intuir con la aparición de otros personajes :3

Como siempre, los invito a mi página de fb :3 donde tengo dibujitos~ :

cinqmoon

Espero que les guste este capítulo y tengan un lindo día~


	3. Sacrificar

_Me sentí como en un laberinto,  
Fui dando vueltas y vueltas vueltas.  
Junto a un invierno de desesperación,  
Esperando que la primavera llegara pronto._

_Mi primer sabor en desespero,  
Sabía a tostadas quemadas con olor a amarula.  
Parecía tener tus hombros anchos y cejas profundas.  
Me observaban junto a tus ojos azules, repitiendo mi nombre…_

.

.

.

Hange procedió a remover las lágrimas de su rostro, levantando su cabeza hacia la puerta, recordó sus deberes en el laboratorio, aquellos no los había concluido. Tomó un respiro profundo, antes de salir del despacho. Más la puerta se abrió antes de poder siquiera tocar el picaporte. Retrocedió por reflejos, esperando, sea su amado detrás del movimiento.

– ¿Sigues aquí? – cuestionó el pelinegro. Quien estaba de paso, tras la orden del comandante. No se esperaba encontrarla, después de todo, ella acostumbraba volver rápidamente a su laboratorio, en cuanto terminaba sus asuntos.

– Apenas y te fuiste hace un momento… – reconoció Hange. Sin ánimos de disgustarse, su voz y expresión fueron reservados, esperando de su compañero, no se atreviera a fastidiarla.

– ¿Y eso? – indagó Levi, señalando su rostro. Él pudo notar enrojecimiento en sus ojos, también el ligero brillo en la parte inferior de ellos ¿Eso eran lágrimas?

Hange fijó su mirada en la de su acompañante, sin decir una palabra, gesticuló permiso para salir. Ackerman se apartó, prestando atención a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Reconoció de su compañera decaimiento, aspirando saber el 'porqué'. Podía intuir que estaba relacionado entre ella y el comandante, por su expresión al verla, la última vez.

Respecto a la relación secreta que tenían, se había enterado casualmente. entrometerse en la relación de una pareja, jamás ha sido bien visto, mucho menos por los intérpretes.

Se retiró del despacho, no sin antes recorrer todos los ángulos del mismo. Caminando por el pasillo debió admitir que no soportaba ver a Zoë en ese estado. Dispuso encarar a quien parecía ser el factor impulsor, Erwin Smith. No lo perdió de vista desde que salió del lobby, con intención de volver a su despacho, siguió el pasillo hacia este. Allí fue donde caminó sigilosamente hacia él, hasta alcanzarlo.

– ¿Sucedió algo interesante? – cuestionó Smith con discreción. Dirigiendo errático su iris, a todo lo que pudiera alcanzar la vista, sin girar la cabeza, en el momento.

– No encontré a nadie sospechoso. – declaró – Más te importaría comentarme ¿Por qué cuatro ojos está lloriqueando por ahí? – inquirió sin más.

El comandante se quedó sin palabras, él se sentía afligido por la respuesta de ella ante su propuesta. Saber que le afectó a su amada, de la misma manera, no ayudaba a sentirse mejor…

– Hablaré con ella luego. – esclareció hacia su subordinado. Deliberando que convendría dialogar con ella antes de partir a Stohess.

– Claro, ninguno de los dos planea acercarse al tema… – comentó Levi, sospechando sobre el conflicto de sus amigos.

Erwin giró el picaporte de su despacho, invitándolo a pasar con un gesto en su mano izquierda. Caminó hacia su mesa, hasta escuchar cerrada la puerta. Viró hacia él, la expresión en el rostro del comandante se encontraba rígida.

– Le propuse el tema del que hablamos… – Inició relatando – Afirmó que no podía. Aseguró que cambiaría de opinión, ese fue el momento en el que llegaste.

– Me sorprende que tu discurso se haya ido al pozo – Manifestó el pelinegro – Esperaba de ella, aceptara sin más.

– No hubo ningún discurso, lo olvidé. – Enunció desviando la mirada. Erwin había planeado con Levi sobre ello, antes del presente día. Ackerman solía preguntarle, casi a diario, sobre cuándo se lo propondría a ella. Cuando al fin se decidió, obtuvo una respuesta negativa, aún se estaba preguntando cuál habría sido su error. – Ahora debo partir a Stohess, eso de conversar con ella, deberá esperar.

– ¿Deberé acompañarte? – Se apresuró a preguntar Ackerman. Le extrañaba que le comentara de un viaje inesperado, luego de la visita de Nile.

– No, será sospechoso. Es un asunto expedito, precisa ser resuelto cuanto antes. Quédate, cuida de Hange y los demás. – impuso Smith. Apremiaba irse y volver prontamente, conservaba deberes en el cuartel.

– ¿Qué hay de tu seguridad? – cuestionó Levi ¿Por qué de pronto tantos secretos?

– Estaré bien, me quedaré en la residencia de Nile e iré a su cuartel. – Refirió hacia el pelinegro. Debía alistar algunas pertenencias, ropa, libros y dinero. Asimismo, legar su cargo a alguien, quien pueda ayudarle con el papeleo, el cual se acumularía en cuanto se vaya. – Dejaré a Hange a cargo…

Ackerman aguardó a responder, no obstante lo vislumbró enfrascado en sus acciones. Le siguió con la mirada, él escogió algunos libros, se dirigió a su escritorio, ubicándolos encima de este, permaneció un rato mirándoles, sin razón aparente.

– Tal vez… deberías ir a explicar que le encargarás tu puesto. – sugirió al comandante.

Smith ejecutó aquello sin razonar, saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación, en dirección al laboratorio del cuartel. Caminó presuroso por el pasillo, repasando en lo que diría, esperaba que no le afectase mucho, sabía de antemano que ella estaba susceptible. Finalmente, arribó a su destino, llamó a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta.

Acercó su oreja hacia la puerta, donde escuchó una conversación.

– Si no me acerco, no voy a poder observarlo. – el volumen de voz era alto y la tonalidad grave. Parecía que su amada estaba discutiendo con su asistente…

– Hange-san por favor, déjelo a un lado ¡Podría cortarse con ese escalpelo!

Ante aquel escenario, decidió entrar al lugar, encontrándose a Hange sentada, viendo a través del microscopio, a la vez, Moblit sosteniendo la muñeca de ella, donde se encontraba el antedicho escalpelo. Se dedicó a estar a la expectativa, hasta que notaran su presencia.

Contempló a su amada, suficientemente testaruda, sin dejar su lugar en el microscopio, a Moblit forcejeando el objeto, sin éxito.

– ¡C-comandante! Buen día – saludó Berner nerviosamente, sin dejar de sostener la muñeca de Zoë. Advirtió su silueta, cuando la luz proveniente de la puerta, empezó a molestarle.

Hange apartó su vista del microscopio con pesadez, no deseaba desaprovechar las células epiteliales que estaba analizando, apenas había teñido con lugol y puesto en la lámina de vidrio. Más le interesó saber la razón del comandante, para venir hacia su laboratorio.

– Buen día – repitió la castaña, a modo de saludo, debatiéndose en sí volver a ver las células o prestarle atención al ser que irradiaba luz, debido a la puerta abierta.

– Moblit ¿Serías tan amable de permitirnos hablar a solas con Zoë? – indicó el comandante hacia Berner, sin perder la paciencia. La vista de él sosteniendo la muñeca de su amada, le estaba irritando poco a poco.

– Claro – accedió el asistente. Derivó su mirada hacia la científica, quien se encontraba absorta en la figura del comandante. Soltó su muñeca, caminando hacia la salida, cerró la puerta tras él.

Erwin se acercó a ella con prudencia, observó directamente a sus ojos en todo momento. Alcanzó su muñeca, quitándole el escalpelo, lo instaló en un lugar seguro, junto a las demás herramientas. Pasó después a besar su frente, no cruzaron ninguna palabra durante varios minutos.

Aquello despertó sospechas en Hange, a quien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su amado no solía ser tan misterioso con ella. Quizás... no traía buenas nuevas.

– Mi amor, debes quedarte a cargo de la legión. – expuso sin más.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – exclamó la científica, afirmando sus temores. Su tono de voz se agudizó, estaba preocupada.

– Debo viajar a Stohess. No demoraré, lo prometo. – intentó tranquilizar Smith.

– ¿Por qué debes viajar a Stohess? – indagó Zoë, intranquila. Recordaba que su rutina, consistía en programar sus viajes en dos días hábiles… Aquello no podría ser bueno. Buscó sus manos, sosteniendo una de ellas, entre las propias. – ¿Qué sucedió?

– Hablaremos de eso luego. – El comandante estaba al tanto, sus pertenencias no se prepararían solas, el tiempo era imprescindible. Besó las manos de su amada, a modo de despedida. Giró a hacia la puerta, más ella no había dejado de sostener su mano.

– No… no te vayas. – Suplicó la científica. Atrayéndolo de vuelta hacia ella, a través de su mano, entre las suyas. Smith reparó en sus ojos, al pedirle que no se vaya, comenzaron a estar acuosos.

– Debo irme, Hange. – anunció. Separó su mano de las suyas, pasando al rostro de ella. Aferró entre sus manos a los pómulos de su amada, acariciandole con los pulgares, le plantó un beso en los labios. Pasando a retirarse, luego de terminado el contacto.

La mañana se le pasó sin querer, volvió a sus experimentos, no pudo evitar que su amado se marche, por la tarde. Se sentía pésima desde ello, aún más cuando recordaba su propuesta de la mañana. Su mente se dedicaba a torturarla, por lo que prefería permanecer en su laboratorio, viendo alguno de sus experimentos o leyendo. Esperando acumular fuerza de voluntad, para proceder al despacho del comandante, conviniendo retomar sus tareas hasta el regreso de este.

– Sí desea, puedo encargarme de tomar apuntes, sobre éste experimento, Hange-san – Propuso el castaño. Le había estado vigilando desde que cogió un último libro, reparando que no estaba leyendo, sólo estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Ah! No, yo… – Zoë espabiló, considerándose descubierta, no encontró excusa. – Está bien, debo ir al escritorio del comandante, discúlpame…

Se levantó de su asiento con desgano, forzando una sonrisa para despedirse. Esperaba no ceder ante sus emociones, permaneciendo en silencio. Su caminata la percibió breve, lo único que residía en su mente, era dejar su angustia atrás…

Entró al despacho, recordando la mañana, la pila de papeles en el escritorio, era menor a lo que observaba ahora. Aceleró su paso, hacia el asiento detrás del escritorio. Sin percatarse de una presencia al pie de la puerta.

– Superior Hange ¿Cómo está? – saludó la pelirroja. Sin esperar espantar a la mayor, consiguió que los pocos papeles en sus manos, cayeran al suelo. No obstante, la científica no articuló gesto en el rostro.

– Petra… ¿No te han enseñado a llamar la puerta? – comentó Zoë parcamente.

– Disculpe, no era mi intención… – Ral se acercó en su dirección, procurando ayudarle. Le había venido siguiendo desde que la encontró en el pasillo, también, le llamó por su nombre varias veces, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Apenas le alcanzó en el despacho confirmó sus cavilaciones, ella semejaba a estar alicaída. – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

– No… Si deseas ayudarme, estaré agradecida.

Ambas mujeres empezaron por ver los papeles, hay algunos que necesitaban la firma directa del comandante, demás trataban de subsidios dirigidos a los fallecidos, arbitrios benéficos, entre otros.

El ocaso se hizo notar a través de la ventana, el cual pasó desapercibido a ojos de la científica. A diferencia de su compañera, quien sólo estaba allí, preocupada por su bienestar. Ella había intentado consultarle de muchas maneras, sobre su estado anímico, más Hange persistía en desviar el tema o simplemente no responder y dar a cambio una sonrisa. Hubo detener aquellos pensamientos, al escuchar presurosos toques en la puerta.

– Pase – concedió Zoë, sin dejar de escribir el informe. El cual empezó desde que el cielo estaba teñido de naranja. Luego de la indicación, la persona detrás del sonido, abrió despacio, con timidez, ingresando sólo medio cuerpo dentro.

– Han- ¿Mayor Hange? – Pronunció la rubia sorprendida, al encontrarse con ella en el despacho. Se había pasado la mañana y tarde entregando papeles de su superior para el comandante, capricho de Zacharius. Avistó al comandante un par de veces en la mañana, por la tarde, dejaba rápidamente los documentos, debido a la ausencia de personas en el lugar.

– ¿Sí? – respondió Zoë, aun sin dejar de prestar atención al informe.

– ¿Dónde está el comandante? – Preguntó Nanaba ingenuamente.

La científica abandonó todo movimiento, cuidadosamente dejó la pluma al lado del papel, quitó los lentes de su rostro y sostuvo sus párpados, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. Enmascarar su fragilidad, podía ser realmente difícil con sus compañeras...

Petra no manifestó sorpresa al verla, caminó hasta ella, abrazándola al llegar. Quebrándose entre sus brazos, la científica no logró darse a entender, cuando quiso relatar lo sucedido.

– Perdona... no estamos entendiendo lo que dices. – Enunció Nanaba, despacio, procurando ser delicada. Luego de estar compartiendo una mirada confusa con Petra, la cual solo relucía preocupación en las facciones del rostro.

– ¿Pasó algo con el comandante? ¿Él está bien? – Formuló la pelirroja. Palpando apaciblemente los cabellos de Hange, transitaron unos minutos, hasta su respuesta coherente.

– Se ha ido a Stohess, no sé el motivo... – Respondió Zoë, entre sollozos, aun en el abrazo de Ral.

– ¿Podemos saber la razón... por la que estás triste? – Examinó suavemente, con sus ojos miel, turbada por afectarle su angustia. Recordando el comentario del superior Ackerman, por el cual decidió buscar a la mayor. "¿Cuatro ojos? Debe andar encerrada por ahí, está... delicada."

Sin ánimos de presionarla, obtuvo la respuesta que esperó.

– Antes de irse, e-él me propuso... creo que desea... – La castaña hizo una pausa, determinada a terminar de formular la oración – tener un bebe conmigo... – Dijo lo último con la voz haciéndose ínfima.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – Pronunciaron al unísono, las dos mujeres expectantes, una con un tono más fuerte que la otra.

Por supuesto, ellas no sabían de la íntima relación, secreta, que tenían sus superiores, ambos habían sido muy estrictos con ello.

– No entiendo. – Comentó la rubia. Sin saber mucho sobre relaciones, en esa cuestión, aun cuando Mike bromeara seguido, ella era bastante inocente al respecto.

– ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? Sí... se puede saber. – Pidió Petra, dejando a relucir su curiosidad.

La científica advirtió su error luego de repasar, lo anterior dicho, en su mente. Seguro Erwin le reprendería, más ya estaba hecho... Se alejó un poco, de los brazos de su compañera, necesitaba un consejo en aquel momento, sobre todo discreción. – Por favor, no divulguen lo que acabo de comentar. Aspiramos que nuestra relación permanezca reservada... – Requirió, haciendo una pausa, esperando por sus expresiones. Ellas asintieron involuntariamente, concediendo seguridad para continuar su relato.

– No diremos nada. – Aseguró Ral. Nanaba asintió nuevamente ante aquella resolución.

– Yo... nunca planeé proeza como esa, estaba nerviosa, le contesté que no podía. – Resumió evocando con desolación, acelerando sus palabras, aun tenía la voz quebrada.

– Creo que deberías hablar con él, lo más pronto posible – acentuó la rubia, antes que Ral, sorprendiéndola, del mismo modo, a la castaña. – Seguro debe sentirse igual ¿No crees?

Las interlocutoras asintieron a la vez, concertando que sus palabras eran las más acertadas. A Zoë se le realzó la angustia, había pensado poco en su amado, centrándose en ella misma.

Lo primero que atravesó su mente fue seguirlo, a lo cual estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, la situación era distinta, aquello implicaba viajar a Stohess, tomando la decisión apenas cruzó sus pensamientos, del mismo modo, lo imaginó a él, recordando el último beso que tuvieron como despedida.

_._

_._

_._

_Me tomaste la mano fuerte,  
Recitando amarme, en tus ojos castaños.  
Me entregué a ellos, siendo difícil dejar ir  
Tus labios, mi lugar junto a ti._

_Debo proteger tu sonrisa, tu felicidad  
Resguardar a mi corazón de sucumbir.  
Así que debo sacrificar nuestro tiempo.  
Aun cuando te extrañe con tormento._


	4. Cuidar

_Ella es un ángel con blindaje,  
Su belleza más profunda que la piel,  
Demasiado hermosa ante los ojos de él,  
Siendo el más ambicioso lobo, ella se enamoró de él._

_A los demás lobos, aún los mantiene a raya.  
Al verla tan apasionada, él decidió atraparla,  
Cayendo en su limbo, capturándolo por su pecado,  
Se convirtió en su salvaguarda, jurando amarla._

_._

_._

_._

Escondido entre las nubes, el sol no se atrevía a salir, sin subir la temperatura del ambiente, anunció la mañana iluminando en el piso de una posada. La habitación donde se encontraba, no era lo suficientemente cálida a diferencia de su cama, de encontrarla junto a él, entre sus brazos, al comenzar el día.

"_Suceda lo que suceda, quiero que permanezcas conmigo." _

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, siendo una promesa hecha para sellar el inicio de la relación sentimental de ambos.

Llevando años de conocerse, el periodo de su relación era corta, en comparación, los deslices entre ellos, eran inusuales. Por lo cual, forjaron un sólido lazo sentimental con rapidez, sufriendo cambios con ímpetu.

Sirva de ejemplo el preludio, al día siguiente de su primera noche juntos, se pasó el día dándole órdenes, sólo para tenerla en su despacho. Circunstancia que ella no tomó con agrado, desconociendo las razones, alegó también tener deberes. Discutieron, al final del día, acabando él por reconocer su culpa, debido a sus ansias de verla. Días después, comenzó a hacerle falta en las noches, más antes de pedirle quedarse con él a diario, lo hizo ella, aceptando sin dudar.

En otra ocasión, donde estuvo varios días con altas cargas de trabajo, advirtió que ella no iba verlo, e inclusive, desistió a quedarse con él por las noches. Al buscarla para reclamarle, ella argumentó enfurecida que esos días estuvo insoportable, rompiendo en llanto, le increpó también haberla tratado mal, advirtiendo no estar dispuesta a seguir con eso. Alarmado de perderla, dejó atrás la suficiencia, implorando perdón reiteradas veces. Prometiendo a sí mismo, hacer de su trato más delicado, aceptando su poca experiencia como pareja.

Siguiendo la promesa, jamás le mencionaba la inquietud sentida al verla rodeada de varones. El porcentaje de ellos en la legión, superaba al femenino, por lo que era inevitable sentirlo con frecuencia. Esperó adaptarse a la circunstancia, sin lograrlo, reparó en que la relación le estaba costando mantener en secreto.

Se permitió añorarla, recordando su propuesta, aquel tema sin resolver. Al verla visto afligida por su causa, la culpa abordó su pecho, estrujando con fuerza, olvidándose de su propio malestar del rechazo.

Se levantó de la cama, eligiendo abandonar sus pensamientos. Aún estaba lejos de llegar a su destino, por lo que debía apresurar el paso y empezar su viaje nuevamente. Debía alejarla pronto del peligro, volver pronto, regresar junto a ella.

Tenerla tan distante le hacía sentir vacío, le hacía daño.

Nile no se opuso, al comentarle que deseaba terminar pronto con el imprevisto, ambos tenían deberes. Aceleraron el desayuno, para emprender hacia Stohess, aún sabiendo que el viaje duraba casi 3 días, esperaban llegar a la mañana, donde los soldados estarían entrenando por rutina, según Nile.

Mientras cabalgaba junto a Nile y sus acompañantes, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ella. Seguro estaría desayunando junto a sus compañeros, confiando que ellos lograran animarla un poco. De estar allí, junto a ella, probablemente el asunto ya tuviese fin. Y ellos podrían continuar con su relación habitual, al menos, aspiraba a que ello sucediese cuando volviera.

Sacrificar el tiempo a su lado no le era grato. Le gustaba escuchar sus ocurrencias cuando estaban juntos, cuando viajaban, cuando encontraba artilugios o herramientas, un animal o planta. Ella veía su entorno de una manera particular. Le encantaba esa dedicación para explicarle cómo funcionaba cada cosa, cada punto de vista que le cruzaba la mente, la simpleza que creaba para lograrse entender.

Cuando no estaba junto a ella la imaginaba a su lado, era un confort para sus pensamientos, al sentir soledad. Aún cuando residían personas junto a él, a veces afirmaba, ella era quien lograba entenderlo a la perfección, como nadie a su alrededor.

Inclusive al dormir, en sus sueños, la encontraba junto a él laborando por sus ambiciones. Por el contrario, esto último no era de su agrado, difiriendo con su inconsciente. Debido a que deseaba mantenerla al margen del peligro, deseaba protegerla que se quedara junto a él.

Sabiendo de antemano, Zoë encontraba la manera de hacer caso omiso a sus órdenes, si iban en contra de sus caprichos. Le enfadaba, sí, reprendiendo su imprudente actuar, varias veces discutieron sobre ello. Aunque le gustaba esa rebeldía, su excentricidad, su testarudez, por mucho que le trajeran complicaciones. También se veía fascinado por su inteligencia, astucia y valentía, impulsados por buscar conocimiento.

No lograba comprender totalmente cómo aquella mujer le había enamorado tanto. Parecía un hechizo, aquella mujer era magia ante él. De la cual no querría deshacerse nunca, a pesar de temerle al amor, a la felicidad, a que se la arrebaten de las manos.

La incertidumbre del futuro le agobiaba constantemente, más debía sobreponerse, pensar sobre el futuro y sus peligros no ayudaba, más que para prever. Llegado a ese punto, concluyó que el sueño compartido junto a su padre, instauraba una razón para vivir, ahora también, lo era ella.

Sus compañeros se separaron a buscar un lugar donde descansar para el almuerzo. Tanto Dok como Smith bajaron de sus caballos, alimentándolos con algunas manzanas. Valiéndose de la privacidad, el pelinegro aprovechó para corroborar información.

– ¿Sabes… sobre el escrito? Quisiera oír sobre él. – empezó Nile.

– Es como un pequeño diario, escrito por alguien a quién le daba intriga los titanes… Al ver su muerte inminente prefirió dejarnos ello, sus reflexiones. – resumió Erwin.

– ¿Cómo lo encontraron? ¿Aún lo tienen con ustedes? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– Un titán anormal estuvo cerca a nuestro campamento, un líder de escuadrón lo siguió, a donde se encontraba el cadáver de la autora. Al volver, devolvimos la bitácora de la soldado a su familia… – Recordó Smith. Junto a la preocupación que sintió en la expedición donde Hange se ensimismó con los titanes, escabulléndose de la formación, discutiendo con él y finalmente rebelándose a su edicto, arriesgando su vida.

– ¿Hace cuánto ocurrió? – inquirió Dok, confundido al no haberse enterado de esos eventos.

– En la expedición número treinta y cuatro, cuando fuimos capaces de capturar a 2 ejemplares de Titanes, sin sacrificio humano, gracias a Hange Zoë. – enunció con singular orgullo.

– Eso… ¿Lo lograron a causa del escrito? ¿La científica esa armó todo? – cuestionó sorprendido, una vez más.

– Por supuesto, sus grandes capacidades le dieron el puesto. – Precipitó a responder, receloso de que le faltase el respeto a quien consideraba 'su mujer'. – Dudo que haya sido a causa del escrito, quizás inspiración para elaborar tal estrategia. – Reflexionó el rubio. Considerando asombrosa su inteligencia y dedicación.

– Claro… – concertó Nile, extrañado por las últimas respuestas. Su compañero parecía estar alabando a Zoë, cada vez más. – Me pregunto cómo se habrá sabido el contenido. Por lo que comentas sobre los sucesos, algunos no son públicos.

– Mantuvimos parte de la información en secreto, de otra manera, la autorización para capturar a los titanes y mantenerlos dentro de las murallas, no me lo hubiesen permitido… – confesó el comandante del cuerpo de exploración.

Terminaron la conversación, al volver los subordinados de Nile, señalando el lugar donde almorzarían y dejarían descansar a los caballos. Terminado el respiro, siguieron avanzando hasta el anochecer, buscando la siguiente posada, evitaron a los malhechores de la zona.

Llegado el día siguiente, se le hizo breve. Mantuvo breves charlas con Nile, preparando la estrategia a seguir, en cuanto llegasen al lugar. Erwin haría uso de su perspicacia para encontrar a quienes se enteraron de la información, empezando por interrogar a la familia Lagnar. Dok, al tener más influencia, siendo el comandante de la policía militar, se encargaría de averiguar los antecedentes, de quienes iniciaron los rumores.

La familia de la difunta Ilse, ratificó no haber divulgado sobre su hija, por respeto a ella. En cambio mencionaron a sus amigos que se acercaron al saber sobre su pérdida. Sólo uno de ellos había continuado volviendo, un amigo de su infancia.

Al tercer día llegaron a Stohess como fue previsto, no atravesaron problema, más que en la mañana, Dok recibió una carta de su esposa, exigiendo que vuelva pronto a casa. Le reiteró a Smith quedarse a la noche en su hogar, al acabar el asunto. Esperando de ella, no se pusiese neurótica al arribar con la visita.

Para Nile fue fácil dar con la ubicación de Einar Haaksen, nombre que mencionaron los padres de Ilse, pertenecía a su mejor amigo, a quien trataban como a uno de la familia. Él dejó de frecuentarla cuando ambos decidieron pertenecer a distintas legiones.

Finalizaron las averiguaciones al mediodía, descubriendo que el muchacho tergiversó sobre Ymir, sin embargo, pocos de sus compañeros habían propagado aquello. La mayoría lo trataban como un bicho raro, sin prestarle mucha atención. Según lo previsto, quedaba convencer a él y a los compañeros que le restaran relevancia, de lo contrario, tomarían otras acciones.

En otra parte, a unas horas de allí, cerca al límite de Sina y Stohess, se encontraba Hange Zoe, acompañada de Levi y Nanaba, quienes se ofrecieron a ser su compañía.

La excusa de uno fue acompañar de vuelta al otro, por no poder ayudar con el papeleo del cuartel. El otro, afirmó de mala gana que si no la resguardaba, el comandante le incriminaría, más a él que a ella, si le pasara algo en su salida.

Atravesaron la muralla temprano por la mañana, gracias a los atajos conocidos por Nanaba, Levi se encargó de los inescrupulosos fácilmente. Tomaron desayuno brevemente, para pasar a buscar a unos amigos en la policía militar, quienes facilitaron la ubicación de la residencia Dok, a la cual llegaron al medio día.

Allí se separaron, dejándola al pie de una casa, Levi y Nanaba emprendieron camino de vuelta, observándola cada tramo recorrido, hasta perderse de vista.

En frente de la puerta, la científica se encontraba dudosa de llamar a la puerta. Se preguntaba si él habría llegado ya a ese lugar, o por el contrario, no tenía en sus planes arribar allí.

No tenía otras opciones, en cualquiera de ambos casos, debía preguntar dónde se encontraba él, pues ella misma no tenía idea.

Pensando en lo que diría, se atrevió a tocar la puerta, esperando lo mejor.

Pasado unos minutos, escuchó detrás de la puerta a alguien gritar con enojo. ¿Habría llegado en mal momento?

La puerta se abrió revelando a una joven mujer de cabello negro, a la altura del hombro y flequillo. Tes clara, un vientre abultado, el seño fruncido y los labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, su expresión se relajó al darse cuenta de ella.

– Buen día ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – saludó amablemente. Sorprendida del rápido cambio, Hange casi olvidó lo pensado.

– Buen día ¿Es ésta la residencia de Nile Dok? – preguntó para asegurarse.

– Así es ¿Quién lo busca? – añadió la pelinegra con aire receloso.

– Mi nombre es Hange Zoe, líder de escuadrón en el cuerpo de exploración. Los comandantes Dok y Smith se encuentran juntos en este momento, más es al comandante Smith a quien busco.

– Claro, pasa, adelante. – La pelinegra se movió a un lado para dejarle pasar. Las palabras de la visitante, le causaron curiosidad. Quizá ella tenía las respuestas a la misteriosa salida de su esposo.

El recibidor estaba adornado por algunas plantas, era pequeño, más no el resto de la casa. Hange siguió las señales de la mujer, encaminándole a la sala, donde tomó asiento cuando ella lo indicó. La pelinegra se tomó unos segundos para observarla, antes de empezar a preguntar, lo cual incomodó a Hange.

– Mi nombre es Marie Dok, un gusto. – Empezó la mujer – ¿Sabrás porque ellos están juntos?

– Tienen una misión, más no tengo información sobre esta. – afirmó tranquilamente la científica. Pudo notar la expresión fruncida de Marie, por un fugaz segundo. ¿Debería empezar a mentir?

Mientras analizaba la situación, una joven mujer se acercó a ellas con una bandeja de plata y dos vasos de agua. Se acercó primero a Marie, luego le ofreció el vaso restante a ella, aceptándolo rápidamente.

– Gracias Lyn, puedes retirarte. – agregó la pelinegra de forma estoica. – ¿Por qué estás buscando a Erwin? – inquirió observándola fijamente.

Hange se sintió descubierta y molesta a la vez, de que lo llamase con tanta familiaridad, apretando su vaso con más fuerza de lo debido. Lo cual Marie no pasó por desapercibido.

– Él me pidió que le diera el encuentro, cuando termine sus asuntos. – mintió la científica sin titubeos.

– ¿Cómo está él? La última vez que estuvo aquí, se fue muy pronto. – comentó la pelinegra con fingida tristeza.

Aquello aumentó más su enojo, debía calmarse, aun cuando el pensamiento de Erwin, alguna vez enamorado de la pelinegra, no dejaba de alterarla.

– Se encuentra bien de salud. – aseguró la científica de manera seria. Controlando sus emociones, no permitiría que esa mujer la enfadara más.

– ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? – preguntó la pelinegra. Como si ella fuese la novia ¡Qué atrevimiento!

– Soy su subordinada, es todo. – afirmó la científica con seriedad. Cuanto moría por decirle que ella era su mujer, más debió tragarse el pensamiento y seguir guardando el secreto de ambos.

– ¡Oh! ¿Pero no te parece atractivo? Aún recuerdo que al menos 4 de 5 de sus compañeras reclutas iban detrás de él. – afirmó Marie, claramente intentando provocarla.

Antes de poder responder, se acercó Lyn hacia Marie, entregándole lo que parecía una carta. Agradeciendo la interrupción, Hange decidió tomar un respiro y beber un poco de agua, mientras la pelinegra leía el contenido del papel.

– Al parecer volverán por la noche… – soltó Marie sin querer.

– Entonces volveré por la noche, gracias por su hospitalidad. – agregó rápidamente Hange, tratando de irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

– ¿No te gustaría quedarte a almorzar? – ofreció la pelinegra con una sonrisa fingida, quería molestarla aún más, le interesaba descubrir lo que se traía con Erwin, por alguna extraña razón de su corazón.

– Muchas gracias, pero no me gustaría molestarla. Además debo hacer algunas compras en la ciudad. – aseguró la científica, levantándose de su asiento. Más aquello no era una mentira, deseaba llevarles presentes a sus amigos que la habían apoyado, les debía tanto…

Cuando al fin pudo salir de aquel lugar, después de rechazar toda invitación de Marie, que por supuesto continúo intentando que se quedara, sus ojos inquietos buscaron algún objeto. Encontrando un pedazo de madera inclinado sobre el asfalto y una piedra, el cual no dudo en romper de un pisotón.

– La detesto. – aseguró Hange, luego de dejar salir su ira en un respiro.

Ya más tranquila se encaminó hacia las tiendas en la ciudad y algún lugar para comer. Solo deseaba ver a su amado, irse juntos de aquel lugar y sobre todo, alejarlo de ella… ¿Es que acaso estaba sintiendo celos?

.

.

.

_Eres como un sol en el cielo, un núcleo que  
Va guiando, iluminando a los de abajo.  
Eres la razón para florecer al verte,  
Marchitar al ensuciarme en celos._

_¿Bailaste en sus caderas como lo haces en las mías?  
Ven a mí, necesito que desmientas mis temores.  
Evocándote con esperanza y nuestras aspiraciones.  
Espero que, cariño, tu amor por mí sea para siempre..._


End file.
